Last SP Heroes 2
by TheGrant2
Summary: the sequel to Last SP Heroes the story will explain the rest
1. Opening

Author Notes: here is my sequel Last SP Heroes 2 enjoy.

**TheGrantMan2 Presents**

In Juvenile Hall.

"So how bad is he?" An officer said to another officer as they walk through the jail cells.

"Really bad see in Pre school he caused a fire in the school and burned his teacher so bad that she is now hooked to a machine that makes her beep once for yes and 2 for no." The other officer explained.

"Sounds like a real monster." The one officer said.

Then they walked into the next cell section as they see all the evil children there and the one officer gets scared.

**Written By TheGrantMan2**

Then they get to Trent Boyette's cell.

"Here he is." The other officer said.

"Here's who?" The one officer asked.

"What?" The other officer asked.

Then he saw that Trent was gone.

"OH SHIT HE ESCAPED!" The other officer yelled as he sounded the alarm.

Then outside we see Trent arm come out of the ground as we hear him laugh evily.

Then we see the title

**Last SP Heroes 2**

Author's note: that was the opening I hoped you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1: Normal Day

Author's note: here chapter 1 enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Normal Day**

The Next Day.

At the school on the playground Stan and Wendy were walking around.

"This is great Stan." Wendy said.

"It sure is Wendy." Stan said back.

"I mean just a normal day with nothing strange happening." Wendy said.

"Yeah no Mecha Streisand, no Killer Turkeys, no Evil Guinea Pigs nothing just a normal day." Stan explained.

"Yeah...hey Stan." Wendy said.

"Yeah?" Stan asked.

"You think we should tell the new kids?" Wendy asked.

"OH FUCK NO!" Stan yelled.

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"Because if they know they would have to join and they are not well qualified yet." Stan explained.

"But Stan." Wendy said.

"No buts Wendy my words are final." Stan said.

"Alright Stan." Wendy said.

Meanwhile in principal's office.

Garrison walks in.

"Hey Principal Victoria you call me?" Garrison asked.

"Yes Garrison he's out." Victoria said.

"Who's out." Garrison asked.

"Trent." Victoria answered.

"Oh no." Garrison said.

"Yeah the police called he broke out and now it's up to you and your team to stop them." Victoria explains.

"I will." Garrison says.

Then Garrison pulls the fire alarm.

"What the hell there was no plan for a drill." Wendy said.

"Then that means we have a new case come on." Stan said.

Then Stan and Wendy run inside as the other group members run to Victoria's office as one of the new kids named John Vanson watch as the group members left

"I don't know what there rush is im starting to worry." John said as he ran outside with the rest of the school.

Author's note: that was chapter 1 i hoped you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 2: The Case Begins

Author's Note: here is chapter 2 enjoy.

**Chapter 2: The Case Begins**

The gang burst into the principal's office.

"PEOPLE WE ARE HERE WHAT'S THE SITCH!" Cartman yelled.

"Kids Trent Boyette is out of Juvenile hall." Garrison said.

"What but I thought they were keeping him there and are never going to release him ever again after what happened the last time they realeased him." Stan said.

"Yeah but see they didn't released him he broke out." Garrison said.

"WAIT WHAT!" All the Kids yelled.

"Yeah and we are going to stop him." Garrison said.

"But he will kill us." Kyle said.

"Don't be such pussies now lets go." Garrison said as they left.

Then they go to juvenile hall and investigate untill they find a big hole.

"Well my experties tell me he probably escaped from that hole." Garrison said.

"Yeah no shit." Clyde said.

Then they search through out town.

"Well I can't find him anywhere." Clyde said.

"Me neither." Stan said.

"Look don't give up he must be here somewhere." Garrison said.

Then he shows up on a roof.

"PEOPLE OF SOUTH PARK!" Trent yelled out.

"Oh fuck it's him." Kyle said.

"YOU ARE ALL DOOMED!" Trent yelled.

"WHY!" Someone in town yelled.

"BECAUSE IM GOING TO DESTROY THIS ENTIRE TOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Trent yelled.

"THAT'S IT!" The same guy yelled.

Then some hench men of his comes out and kills the guy.

"NOW AS I WAS SAYING YOU ARE ALL DEAD ATTACK!" Trent yelled.

Then they were about to attack when the gang came in.

"HOLD ON TRENT!" Stan yelled.

"OH BOYS ISN'T THIS A SHOCK WELL YOU CAN'T STOP ME THIS TIME MEN ATTACK!" Trent yelled.

Then the hench men beat the shit out of the gang as they tried to fight them but they are too strong.

"TAKE THAT BOYS MAWHAHAHAHAHA!" Trent yelled as the gang continues to get their asses handed to them.

After 4 minutes of them beating them up and destroying alot of the town the hench stop.

"OH LOOKS LIKE I HAVE TO GO NOW SEE YAH LATER BITCHES!" Trent yelled as he and his hench left.

"Well guys I think we might need a little bit of help." Garrison said.

"Yeah you think...ow." Clyde said in pain.

Author's note: that was chapter 2 i hoped you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 3: The New Kids

Author's note: here is chapter 3 enjoy.

**Chapter 3: The New Kids**

The next day at school.

The Kids were walking through the hall when they bumped into the new Kids.

These kids were...

John Vanson

Ivy Valmont

Jenny McCormick

Sera Fabiano

Mandi Smith

Stephanie Kimble

Charlie Pierzynski

Mutt Duncan/Whitenski

Kitty Israel

Fiona McTeagle

Lucy Montgomery

Cade Brown

Jane Turtelli

Rodel Madla

Clare Evans

Holly Martini

Rosie

Axle

Misty

Ella

Scarlett Harrison

Theodore Baker

Janay Martin

Fifi Fiona Darington

Emily Kendrik

William Koiv

Michelle Chang

Gomlesh

Giselle

The Violet Ninja

Shannon Coffey

Liza Morello

Jareen Brown

Kat Jacobs

Keira

Kayla

Gigi

Nate (

Pearda

EddsWorldFreak

Rosalyn Delmar

Catherine Rose Dixon

Cleo

Cheyanna

Jonathan Meyers

ButterScotch

Juli Turner

Suki

Kelly 2

Comic Girl aka Alice

Heffer

Emmy

Jamie

Indie Chames

Conner Kurtz

Carmen Perenzski

Sarah McCormick

Angry Noah

Avelynn Du Blonh

Bailey Swanson

Victor Erazo

Alice Spenser

Serena Hales

Raven Hewitt

Melody Hales

"Oh hey guys what's going on?" Grant asked.

"Okay guys what the hell is going on here you guys always bail on us all the time?" John asked.

"Look it's nothing of your fucking business." Stan said.

"Please tell us now." Carmen said.

"Sorry no." Stan said as the gang leaves.

"We know your onto something and we are going to find out." John said as he and the rest of the new kids walk away.

Meanwhile Trent gathers some hench men so they can rob a bank and steal shit load of gold.

The hench men fool around their lair for 10 minutes when Trent comes in.

"OH MASTER BOYETTE SIR! " One Hench man yelled.

"SILENCE!" Trent yelled.

"OKAY GUYS HOWS THE MACHINE GOING!" Trent yelled.

"Well see we have not worked on it yet." Another hench man said.

"WHAT!" Trent yelled.

The Another hench man said "Well you see..." but Trent interrupted.

"NO BUTS I WANT THIS MACHINE DONE OKAY!" Trent yelled.

"YES SIR!" The hench men yelled as they ran and bumped into each other.

"Morons." Trent said as he left as they continue to fool around and build the machine.

Author's note: well that was chapter 3 I hoped you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 4: New Members

Author's note: here is chapter 4 enjoy

**Chapter 4: New Members**

Back at Stan's house.

The Gang was there looking at his plans.

"Well Stan what do you got?" Garrison asked.

"Well you see what we need is what you said more help so we get some new members train them and then get them to help us defeat Trent." Stan explained.

"That's fine and all but one question who will be our new members?" Garrison asked.

"Oh...Well...I don't know." Stan answered.

"Let's think." Kyle said.

Then the Gang thinks.

And Thinks...

And Thinks...

And Thinks...

Untill They decide to give up.

"My god we can't think of anybody." Cartman said.

Then they hear a knock on the door and opened it and the New kids were there.

"Alright assholes we need to know what's going on here and why is our teacher in your house?" John asked.

"Look it's none of your business okay." Grant said.

"No it's not okay." John said.

"Uh can you guys come here for a sec?" Garrison asked as he pulls them away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grant whispered.

"Well you see guys maybe they can be our new members." Garrison said.

"What?" Stan whispered.

Then Garrison explained in whispers "Look we know these guys and they want to know what we do so we will tell them train them and then with them just as strong as us..." Then Stan interrupted.

"Trent won't have a chance against us." Stan whispered.

Then they go back to the new kids.

"Well you want to know what's going on with us?" Grant asked.

"Yes please for the love of god." Liza answered.

"Then come in and we will tell you." Stan said as they let the new kids in.

2 hours later.

"So let me get this straight you guys are spies that are saving the town?" John asked.

"Yeah and we would like you guys to be in our team." Stan said.

"What why?" Charlie asked.

"Well because our new enemy is impossible to defeat so we need more backup so come on please we will train you all and everything." Stan explained.

"Okay fine." John said.

"Yes." Stan said.

Meanwhile at Trent's evil lair.

"So now while the machine is being built we will start our first robbing." Trent said.

"And what's that?" One of his hench men asked.

"A bank." Trent answered.

"What?" Another hench man asked.

"A bank we rob a bank." Trent answered.

"Uh Okay." Another hench man said.

"Good we start tommorrow." Trent said as he laughed evily.

Author's Note: that was chapter 4 i hoped you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 5: Training and Bank Fight

Author's notes: here is chapter 5 enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Training and Bank Fight**

Then we get a montage of the New kids training.

First the New kids start using their guns to hit targets and failing for 15 minutes.

Then the New kids start slicing dummies with swords and failing for 15 minutes.

Then they stop.

"Uh lets teach you guys first." Garrison said.

"Okay." Liza said.

Then the Montage continues.

Garrison starts teaching the New kids how to use the swords and guns for 20 minutes each time.

Then The New kids start using the guns at the targets again and succeed for 15 minutes.

Then Then the New kids start slicing dummies with swords and succeed for 15 minutes.

Once the montage is over the next day the gang and new kids are sitting around in their headquarters while Garrison tries to find out where Trent is going to attack next on his radar.

Then the Radar tracked him at the bank.

"Hey team I found him." Garrison said.

"Really where is he?" Grant asked.

"At this bank." Garrison answered.

"Then let's go guys." Stan said as the gang leaves.

Then when they get to the bank.

The Place was deserted.

"He's not in here right now." Clyde said.

"We must stay here he will show up sooner or later." Garrison said.

Then the gang walks around for 10 minutes then Trent breaks in.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Trent yelled.

"He's here guys get ready." Grant said as the gang takes out their weapons and waits.

"STOP RIGHT THERE TRENT!" Garrison yelled as the gang jumped out infront of him.

Then Trent turned around.

"Why if it isn't our old friends from before." Trent said to his men.

"It's all over Trent now we got more improved members now." Stan said.

"Yeah well I got this." Trent says as he and his men put on gas masks and takes turns on some deadly gas.

"OH SHIT COVER YOURSELVES!" Garrison yelled as they put their shirts over their faces.

Then Trent and his men steal all the gold and puts them in their truck.

As the gas fades away Trent gets away as alot of his men stay behind to fight.

"SEE YEAH SUCKERS!" Trent yelled as he laughed.

"Looks like we are going to have to fight these guys." Fiona Fifi said.

"Well let's go then." Dana said as the gang and Trent's men start to fight.

Soon they all fight for 2 hours and then the gang defeats all the bad guys but were too late Trent has already left with the gold.

"Don't worry guys he will not run for long we will find him." Garrison said as the gang looks outside the bank.

Author's note: that was chapter 5 I hoped you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 6: School Party

Author's Note: Here is chapter 6 enjoy.

**Chapter 6: School Party**

Back At Garrison's House.

"Well good job team we were able to fight Trent's men." Garrison said.

"So now what?" Grant asked.

"I don't Know." Garrison answered.

"Hey wait wasn't there going to party at the school tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Oh shit I forgot im suppost to be there." Garrison said.

"Well then lets all go guys." Stan said.

Then that night the gang drive up to the school and went into the big party.

"Okay here we are." Kyle said.

"Alright guys let's party." Garrison said as the gang ran inside.

Then Garrison caught up with the other teachers.

"Okay im here." Garrison said.

"Garrison where the hell were you?" Principal Victoria asked.

"Sorry I was so busy I forgot." Garrison answered.

"Forget it Garrison." Victoria said.

"Okay." Garrison said.

"Look Garrison we need to do our presentation in a few minutes." Victoria explained.

"Alright." Garrison said.

Meanwhile.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Grant were sitting at one of the tables are started talking to each other.

"Guys can you believe this?" Stan asked.

"No there are parties here all the time dumbass." Cartman said.

"No I mean the fact that we can fight Trent now." Stan said.

"Oh yeah that's cool." Cartman said sarcastly.

"Stan it's great now nothing can stop us now." Kyle said.

Meanwhile.

Garrison, Victoria and the other teachers came out as they get the children's attention.

"Attention Students welcome to our school party." Victoria said over the mic.

The kids cheered.

"Okay okay now just to say have fun and enjoy we will be back in a jif." Victoria said in the mic.

And then the kid continued their merry ways.

"Wow that was short." Kyle said.

"Yeah." Grant said.

"Well anyways." Stan said.

"Yeah so now how are we doing?" Kyle asked.

"Oh who fucking cares you dumbass Jew." Cartman said.

"FUCK YOU FATASS!" Cartman yelled.

"IM NOT FAT!" Cartman yelled.

Then Victoria came back on the stage with Garrison.

"Okay students now Garrsion is going to give our presentation right now." Victoria explained as she push Garrsion onto the stage and leaves.

"Thanks Victoria now." Garrison said.

Meanwhile.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Kyle yelled.

"WHAT IS LITTLE JEW PUSSY AFRAID OF MY COMMENTS!" Cartman yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" Kyle yelled.

Back on Stage.

"And the it's important to try the barbecue ribs cause why not and..." Garrison said over the mic.

Meanwhile.

"Guys stop fighting." Stan said.

"You really think your cool well Jews are not their Shit." Cartman said.

"THAT'S IT!" Kyle yelled as the 2 started fighting.

Back on the Stage.

"And we have...BOYS!" Garrison yelled as he saw Kyle and Cartman fight.

"WHAT!" Kyle and Cartman yelled as they both bump into a girl.

Then a girl hits 15 students and then Garrison jumps down and break a floor board and the nails hit some teacher causing them to fall down and hit some more students who hit the barbecue causing the school to set on fire and everyone leaves the building.

A few hours later.

As the firemen come to put out the fire Victoria looks at Garrison angrly.

"Im so sorry Victoria I can fix this really I can." Garrison said.

"Garrison you're fired." Victoria said.

"Fired why it was an accident?" Garrison asked.

"Because of you and your students our school is burned down now get out your through." Victoria said.

Then Garrison left with a sad face.

"We are sorry Garrison." Kyle said.

"Im not." Cartman said.

Then Kyle punches him in the face.

"SHUT UP FATASS!" Kyle yelled.

"WAIT UP GARRISON!" Stan yelled as the kids ran after him.

Author's note: that was chapter 6 i hoped you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 7: Trent's Last Attack

Author's Note: here's Chapter 7 enjoy.

**Chapter 7: Trent's Last Attack **

Meanwhile back at Trent's lair Trent's Hench men have finished the machine and a dead body on the ground.

"Boss we finished it." One Hench man said.

"Good now just one more heist and then we get this machine rolling." Trent said.

"Okay boss." Another hench man said.

And then Trent saw the dead body.

"Who's the hell is this?" Trent asked.

"His named is Ze Mole he was sneaking around our lair." Another Hench man answered.

"Well good work guys." Trent said.

Back with the gang.

The kids were chasing Garrison.

"GARRISON STOP!" Stan yelled.

"WERE SORRY!" Kyle yelled.

Then the kids ran infront of Garrison and stopped him.

"Garrison wait." Stan said.

"What do you want children?" Garrison asked.

"Garrison were sorry for getting you fired." Kyle said.

"It's alright children all you did was ruin my life." Garrison said.

"We are sorry Garrison." Stan said.

"OH YEAH THAT HELPS SORRY DOESN'T GET MY JOB BACK DOES IT GUYS!" Garrison yelled.

"Well maybe not but you know what I think you were meant to be fired." Stan said.

"What are you children talking about?" Garrison asked.

"Well you were suppost be fired so we can more time in our team." Stan explained.

"That's a great idea Stan." Garrison said.

"Really?" Stan asked.

"Yeah now that I don't have a job anymore we can have more time stopping bad guys now and make more money." Garrison explained.

"Really?" Cartman asked.

"Well then lets go." Stan said as the gang runs to Garrison house.

A few minutes later at another bank.

Every thing is all fine and normal untill Trent and his men broke and robbed.

"PUT YOU HANDS ON GROUND!" Trent's men yelled.

Then everyone follows their advice.

Meanwhile.

The Gang Finds Trent on the scanner.

"He's at another bank." Stan said.

"Then let's get him." Garrison said as the gang runs off to the bank.

Back at the bank.

"ALRIGHT NOW EVERY STAND BACK WHILE I GET THE CASH!" Trent yelled as he went to the vault.

Then the Gang bust down the door as the bad guys turn and look.

"TRENT YOUR UNDER ARREST!" Garrison yelled.

"Why look guys if it isn't our old friends from before." Trent said.

"Well I guess we have to fight again." Trent said.

"Yeah I guess we do." Grant said.

"Well then men attack while I get the money and get the machine running." Trent said.

"Machine?" Stan asked.

"Oh yeah that's right we have made a machine to freeze the entire world so we can get all the gold and take over the world." Trent explained.

"Fuck you Trent." Garrison said.

"Well I Can't stay I have to get to my machine see yah." Trent said as he drives away with the money leaving the hench men here to fight the gang.

"Well looks like we have to stop him now." Wendy said.

Then the gang fight the bad guys for 2 hours and then kill the bad guys but Trent already started the machine and it shot a lazer beam and it froze the entire town execpt for the gang.

"Oh no the town is frozen." Garrison said.

"How come we are not?" Stan asked.

"I don't know let's stop him." Garrison said.

Then the gang steal one of Trent's vehicles and drive off to their lair.

Author's note: that was chapter 7 i hoped you enjoyed.


	9. Finale

Author's Note: Here is the Finale Enjoy.

Then the gang gets to the lair as they get out of the vehicle.

"ALRIGHT GUYS LETS SHOW TRENT WHOSE BOSS!" Garrison yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone else yelled as they ran in.

Then get in and fight some hench men at the door for 4 minutes and then they move more into the building.

Then they jump on platforms and get to the next set of bad guys.

Then they fight the bad guys for 5 minutes and kill them.

Then they run up stairs as they shoot bad guys and then they get to the next floor.

Then they run around the floor for 3 minutes then get to the next room.

Then they run around the room for 5 minutes and get to the next room where there are more bad guys.

Then they fight them for 5 minutes and defeat them.

Then they jump on more platforms and get to the next room.

Then they fight more bad guys for 5 minutes and then get to Trent but he and some hench men gets away in a van to the gold.

As the bad guys gangs up on the gang as they start to fight again.

Then they all fight for 2 hours and win as they ran out of the lair and then blow it up with bombs and then they chased the bad guys down.

Then once they got to the gold temple the gang got out of the van and into the temple.

Then Jump platforms and then head to Trent.

"Okay guys take all the gold that you can find." Trent said.

"STOP RIGHT THERE TRENT! " Garrison yelled.

"GOD WHY DON'T YOU DIE!" Trent yelled.

"Well Trent it's time for you to pay." Garrison said.

Then Trent sends the rest of his hench men to fight the gang once more.

Then they fight for 2 hours and kills bad guys then the gang run up to Trent.

"Okay Trent it's just us and you know." Garrison said.

"My god how can you beat my men so good?" Trent asked.

"Trent take this." Cartman said as he fires a gun.

Then Trent moved out of the and the bullet hit the roof of the temple.

"HA YOU MISSED ME!" Trent yelled as he laughs evily.

Then the roof fell on him killing him.

"OH MY GOD THE TEMPLE COLLAPSING LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Stan yelled.

Then the gang start running out of the temple.

Then they ran out as the temple tumbles down to the ground.

"My god...we did it." Garrison said.

"Yeah now what?" Stan asked.

"Let's go home." Garrison answered as the gang left.

The Next Day.

The Gang were at Garrison's house looking for more bad guys through their monitors.

"Nothing yet guys." Stan said.

"Yeah no Shit." Cartman said.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Garrison said.

Then he opened the door and saw Victoria at the door.

"Victoria what are you doing here?" Garrison asked.

"I just like to say im sorry." Victoria said.

"Really?" Garrison asked.

"Yeah I was a little harsh on you it was an accident so I decided you give your job." Victoria explained.

Then Garrison hugs her real tight and then kisses her.

"THANK VICTORIA!" Garrison yelled in cheer.

"Your...welcome." Victoria said.

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE I DON'T HOW IT CAN GET ANY BETTER!" Garrison yelled.

Then Stan came up.

"HEY GARRISON WE GOT SOME TERRORIST WITH SOME HOSTAGES!" Stan yelled.

"Yay." Garrison squeaked.

Then the gang gets into a car and drives and hits the screen causing it to go black.

**The End**

Author's note: That was Last SP Heroes 2 I hoped you enjoyed next I will be start a Sequel to South Park Canon and OCs and Coon and Friends Clones soon get ready.


End file.
